Moral Values
by The Infamous Wootermelon
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. repitila28's challenge fic. HHr
1. Chapter 1

Moral Values

Chapter One

Harry didn't know what to think. Here he was, at the funeral of the only family he'd ever known, with mixed emotions on how he should be feeling right now. No death before, not Dumbledore or any of his fellow Aurors, had effected him as the death as the Dursley's. He stared at one particular tombstone with glassy eyes; Petunia Evans-Dursley.

The only link left he had to his mother. The first motherly figure Harry ever remembered. Gone. She had taken him in, under odd circumstances, when his own biological parents died. Sure, she didn't treat him like her own son, but at least she treated him without any special privileges as his own world kept trying to enhance. Maybe if she would've married someone besides Vernon, maybe if she wasn't so jealous of Lily. They had discussed this before…

_Petunia Dursley, may she rest in peace._

A little girl, who was merely the age of six, with dirty blonde hair and big hazel eyes, wearing a black dress which she was too short to wear properly, walked up to him with a tall man in a tuxedo.

"Mr. Potter, we have some legal things to discuss," the suited man said formally in his deep voice. "My name is Cashen Ward, the Dursley's legal advisor for when this time would come."

Harry looked at the man with an odd look. "'For when this time would come'? Are you saying they knew this would happen?"

Ward cleared his throat and went on. "As you know, Dudley Dursley and his wife passed away last year, leaving behind their daughter into the care of Vernon and Petunia. You and Marge Dursley are her last living relatives, but Marge has already expressed wishes that she, er, doesn't have the proper needs to take of a child."

Harry rolled his eyes and then looked at the little girl. He had only met her mother once, but he knew that she must've looked just like her.

"If you do not take her, she will go into foster care, in hopes that someone will adopt her."

"I'll take her," Harry replied without hesitation. He would hate to see her in a new family.

"Harry Potter," the lawyer put his hand on his shoulder. "Here is Eleanor Caprice Dursley, your new charge." And left on that note.

Harry bent down on eye level to the little girl, his emerald eyes boring into her hazel orbs. "Eleanor?"

"Daddy used to call me Cappy."

"Cappy, I'm your Uncle Harry," he started sweetly, extending his hand out to her. "Would you like to come live with me?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits, examining the man that offered to take her. She finally returned the favor, putting her rather small hand into his.

"Let's go," Cappy said softly, as if she was scared of her own voice.

* * *

Alright, just so everyone knows. This idea was already taken and made up by retilia28, but he graciously said I could do take up the challenge. Hopefully this will meet to his standards because I know he set some up, but I'm more.. Eh, I don't know what the proper word is. Rebellious? Nuff rambling. Click the review button! 


	2. Chapter 2

Moral Values

Chapter Two

"Buckle your seatbelt," Cappy told Harry, softly as she had been speaking the whole time.

Harry obliged to her orders, as he was driving away from the funeral grounds. They drove in silence until Cappy spoke up.

"You're not my uncle," she spoke out of nowhere.

His eyes were on the road but his thoughts were on the curiosity the girl was stirring in his mind with her statements. "What?"

"You're Daddy's cousin," she answered. "Grandmum used to always mention you."

He quietly noted how observant she was. She never missed a beat. Harry also thought she probably knew that he was the only family she had left, not counting Aunt Marge and her 'children'.

He drove up to Twelve Grimmauld Place, or Eleven and Thirteen as they could only see.

They got out of the car, and the little girl was looking at her surroundings. "I don't get it."

Harry turned around, his eyes sketching Cappy's confused facial features, as if he was trying to paint a portrait. "What don't you get?"

She sighed, "There's no twelve."

The man smiled, and took her hand into his. "Follow me."

He led her down a path until a beat up old door with a silver snake twisted around to make a knocker. He opened it up and she walked in, her jaw dropping to the floor. Her hazel eyes, no matter how big they were, couldn't drink in all the sights that the house offered.

Harry Potter looked at the girl's expression and couldn't help but smile. Hermione and Ron, along with Luna, had helped him redecorate the whole place one year, and the results turned out to be stunning. The creaky wooden floors were replaced with white marble. The walls that were once covered with peeling old wall paper were freshly painted red and gold. The old portraits had been removed, thankfully, and new portraits were up, smiling and waving at the welcomed guests.

"How are they waving?" Cappy asked, her eyes never leaving the portrait of lady whose hair kept changing colors.

"Magic."

Cappy turned to him and madness flashed through her eyes. "THERE'S NO SUCH THING!" and ran out the door.

"Yeah, she's Dudley's little girl, alright," Harry muttered under his breath while he ran outside to look for where the orphan went. He looked both ways and couldn't find the little girl. The dark haired man could only think of one option.

He ran back inside and quickly walked on the floors until he reached a telephone. He dialed a few number until he started to hear the ringing in his ear.

"Hermione?"

* * *

Sorry that my chapters are so short. I like writing littl cliff hangers or whenever I feel like the chapter should end. It's odd. But I love the reviews I've recieved and once again, thank you reptilia28 for your approval of the story so far! R&R!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I'm going to try harder to finish what I start, from now on.

Moral Values

Chapter Three

A distraught Harry was sitting on the front step, his face in his hands. He heard a 'clip-clip' from the ground to see a pair of strappy high heels attached to legs that was covered in black pin-stripped dress pants.

"I've had to modify all of your neighbors' memories," the brainy woman told her best friend. "I didn't want to take the risk of this getting out to the Daily Prophet. You know how the press is about you, still."

"So did you manage to find Cappy?"

"No luck, Harry," Hermione said, disappointment ringing in her voice. "I just don't get how she could disappear into thin air."

The raven haired man looked up at the woman. "You were able to make things disappear into thin air our First Year," he stated.

The brunette cocked her head to the side. "Well, yes, I do see where you could find the irony in that sentence."

"I just can't think of anywhere she'd go," Harry told her. "She hasn't even picked out a room yet."

Hermione pondered in thought. "Well, when I was young, I would always hide under my bed whenever I would get upset."

"I used to always go to the park to get away from Dudley."

They both looked wide-eyed as realization struck them both.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Harry said, relief written all over his face. Just before he could Apparate to the closest park, Hermione interrupted him.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Do you think it'd be such a good idea to just appear out of nowhere next to her? You did say she started throwing this little tantrum once you mentioned magic."

The Man Who Lived smiled. "Good thinking, I'm going to take the car."

"Alright, I'll come with you."

As soon as Harry unlocked the car door, Hermione opened up the passenger seat and revealed Cappy sleeping soundly.

Hermione scooped up the little girl into her arms, careful not to wake her up, and walked her to the Grimmauld house.

"The door was locked," Harry said, understanding exactly what had occurred.

* * *

I hope that was satisfying enough. Don't worry, I finally have a plot bunny, so I can't blame it completely on writer's block now.

read and review!


End file.
